1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of prosthetics, and more particularly, to a method and associated apparatus for using an artificial hand to hold objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial hands are well know in the art, and are utilized as a substitute for a hand which has been lost through amputation or birth defect. Some artificial hands employ a push button(s) to open and close the hand, consequently requiring additional steps which interrupt the natural use pattern of handling an object. Other artificial hands are operated through a cable or motors which can be controlled by muscular contractions of other parts of the user's body.